Tomura Shigaraki
|romaji= Shigaraki Tomura |rename = |Shimura Tenko}} |alias = |birthday= |age=Unknown |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair = Light Blue |eye = Red |status = Alive |quirk = Decay |occupation = Villain Acting Leader of the League of Villains |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 11 |debutanime = Episode 8 |image gallery= Yes |voice = |eng voice = |family = Shimura (Father, Deceased) Nana Shimura (Grandmother, Deceased) Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Shigaraki Tomura}}, real name |Shimura Tenko}}, is the leader of the League of Villains and the main antagonist of the series. He made his first major appearance as one of the main antagonists of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace", thus destroying the society he represents and to create a new one with a new form of justice in his own image. Appearance Tomura is a pale, slim man. He has messy light blue hair, and a single mole under the right side of his lips. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly and dull, while his lips are dry, cracked and uneven as if he has been chewing on them. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. When wearing his villain outfit, Tomura has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. None of the hands appear to have any known meaning except for the hand that covers his face, which he refers to as "Father", as he expresses visible distress when it is removed. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. After All For One's arrest, he adopts a black hooded leather coat that he wears over his outfit. For his civilian outfit, he wears a black hoodie on top of his black shirt, keeping the hood up. He still retains his original black pants. In the sweatshirt's pocket, he keeps one of the disembodied hands (presumably his Father's). Gallery Tomura Shigaraki Manga Profile.png|Tomura Shigaraki in the manga. Personality 220px|thumb|left|Tomura's childish temper tantrums. Tomura has a sinister and warped personality: He doesn't care for his or almost anyone else's life, having no qualms about evil deeds like killing U.A. High School students in order to provoke All Might or threatening Izuku Midoriya with the death of civilians unless he cooperated with him. Tomura was originally perceived to be a "man-child" by the heroes, as All Might described him as a child who likes to brag and acts out when things don't go his way. He is very arrogant, selfish, dependent and demanding, becoming angry if things don't in go his way, in a way akin to a child's tantrum. Like a child, he doesn't seem to be able to cope with his own feelings, instead lashing out and abusing both others or himself, tearing at his own neck when he becomes frustrated. Tomura likes to brag about the Nomu and about the League of the Villains, wanting to prove they have the power needed to accomplish their goals and taking pleasure to mocking his enemies. He retaliated Stain's attack by releasing Nomu to wreak havoc and was verbally upset when his plan failed, starting to bear a grudge against Stain and Izuku. Upon meeting Dabi and Himiko, he attacked them for simply mentioning Stain. He later stole the Quirk-Destroying Drug and took great pleasure in mocking Kai Chisaki by pointing out he was now the very thing he wanted on others. The only person Tomura has shown compassion - apart of his closest allies latter - is his mentor All For One, having a great deal of respect and attachment to All For One. He showed great remorse in leaving All For One behind to face All Might alone. Tomura has a vengeful side for his comrades, decaying and cutting the arm off Overhoul after he killed Magne. He considers most of allies as valuable for his plans, to the point that the Eight Precepts of Death described that the members of the League of Villians care for each other. Tomura will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, abandoning his disdain for Stain and adopt his ideology to enlist more members to his cause, including Dabi and Himiko Toga. He rallies them behind the idea that they need to crush hero society as a whole after Stain exposed its false sense of heroism. He has considerable leadership skills, taking charge of the Villains by sending the Vanguard Action Squad to attack the U.A. Training Camp and eventually dealt a crippling blow to Hero Society. Eventually, Tomura become calmer and gained some self-control, being able to deal with adverse situations without throwing childish tantrums or scratching his neck. When Katsuki Bakugo exploded the hand from his face, his colleagues were afraid he would lash out. Instead, he simply put the hand back over his face. After confronting Izuku in the mall, Tomura develops real convictions: He always had a desire to kill All Might, but it was out of an impulsive expression of anarchy towards a society which hurted and caused his mental instability. He now realizes that All Might is what he hates about both Izuku and Stain. Tomura truly wishes for a society without All Might, feeling that the world full of Quirks is a very dangerous place and that the current society may easily crumble when their Symbol of Peace dies, believing it would show how vulnerable their sense of peace is. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tomura is known to be one of the most dangerous villains in Japan, contending with Pro Heroes in combat thanks to his physical and analytical skills. He is the leader of the League of Villains and has total command over his powerful subordinates. Keen Intellect: Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. He quickly realize Eraserhead's weaknesses in combat and took advantage of them. Tomura has certain skill for unexpected plans, even when his intentions are apparently clear. Enhanced Speed: Tomura appears to be able to move very quickly, which helps him to touch his targets and affect them at minimun contact. He was able to appear before Asui in an instant and see Izuku after the latter had jumped at a speed that rivaled All Might's, immediately reacting afterwards. Only All Might himself was too fast for Tomura to track. Enhanced Strength: Tomura seems to be stronger than his build suggests, capable of holding Izuku by choking him with only four fingers while his victim displayed visible difficulty in trying to fight back. Enhanced Durability: Tomura was able to take a point-blank blast of Katsuki's Explosion Quirk, sustaining little to no damage. Quirk 220px|thumb|Tomura decaying Eraser Head's arm. : Tomura's Quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches with his hands. Whether the target is organic or not, it will work without fail. The disintegration would spread through their whole body if a victim doesn't amputate the decaying body part, as shown with Chisaki's arm. Tomura's control over his Quirk improved over the series, as its speed has become noticeably faster in subsequent usages. However, Decay will only work when all five of his fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk isn't voluntary. As such, Tomura is often careful with his hands when touching objects he doesn't want to destroy. Because the Quirk to touch a solid object in order to be activated, it is possible to counter it through manipulation of fluids or particles, such as Snatch's sand body. Stats Battles & Events Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *U.S.J. Incident **Eraser Head & U.A. Students vs. Tomura & Nomu **All Might & U.A Students vs. League of Villains Vs. Hero Killer Arc *Hosu Incident Hideout Raid Arc *Kamino Incident *Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains **Katsuki Bakugo vs. League of Villains Internship Arc * Overhaul vs. League of Villains * League of Villains vs. Snatch Trivia *Tomura was originally designed to be creepier, having empty, black eyes and mouth. Aside from those specific features, this design was not very different from his final one. His prototype codename was . *The characters in his name are composed of , , and . His birth name is composed of the kanji , , , . *Tomura's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Tomura ranked 19th in the First Popularity Poll. **Ranked 16th in the Second Popularity Poll **Ranked 15th in the Third Popularity Poll. **Ranked 24th in the Fourth Popularity Poll. *Tomura refers to the hand covering the front of his face as 'Father'. The reason behind this has yet to be revealed. **A flashback shows Tomura as a child with a man's large disembodied hand in front of him. *Tomura's stats are "DAAAD" which is a reference to his "Dad". *Kohei Horikoshi revealed that he found drawing inexpressive hands extremely difficult. He stated that he was on the verge of tears every week due to having to draw a certain character which we are left to assume is Tomura. *Tomura appears to suffer from an excoriation disorder due to his compulsive need to scratch at his neck. *He is an S-Rank Villain. Quotes *(To himself) "Create a world without All Might. And cause enough destruction to show them all how fragile their justice really is. From this day forward… that’s my conviction. It’s all about All Might." References Site Navigation es:Tomura Shigaraki it:Tomura Shigaraki pl:Tomura Shigaraki ru:Томура Шигараки Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Shimura Family Category:Emitters Category:Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Antagonists Category:Vs. Hero Killer Arc Antagonists Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:S-Rank Villains